Zippy Snips
Gold |mane = Grey |coat = Light Grey |cutie mark = |timezone = (EST) |special talent = Flying agilely |talents = Flying Numbers Cooking Forge work }} A skinny, seemingly frail mare from Stalliongrad. Quite soft-spoken but by no means shy. She came to Equestria upon her mother's request, and has not regretted it yet. Don't mind her accent, she's working on it. 'Background' Early Life :Zippy was born into a family of steel workers. Her father, Dmitri Hardiron, was the head of a steel refinery and her mother, Feather Snips, was an part of the aerial defense squad. She was very small, in foal standards. This worried her parents, but she turned out to a healthy little baby pony. :As a toddler, she loved playing with blocks and her little abacus. She had no clue what it was, but she loved it. She required a close eye, as she would wander off and hide in cabinets or small places. Earning her Cutie Mark :Around age ten is where she got her mark. It was a rushed day at the forge, as a large order came in. That day was a day Zippy came along with her father, a usual thing for them. Things were running as per the usual until some shouting was heard. One of the steam boilers that powered the forge had blown, causing structural damage. Almost immediately, Zippy dashed off despite of her father's orders. She just had to help... she had to. :Within moments, she darted into the room, having made sure to use her mane as a makeshift gas mask. In seconds she located a trapped worker. With her small size playing in her favor, Zippy was able to dodge any falling debris, land beside him, and pull him out. Adrenaline is great, isn't it? She proceeded to lift him up and out of the room, managing to dodge everything. In the fire, she never noticed the bright flash from her flank. It was her cutie mark, a depiction of a gust of wind, representing her talent of speed and agility. Growing Up :She was always her daddy's little girl. And he did everything for her. Taking her on trips to the forge, making visits to her school, and loving her to no end. Her childhood was a happy one, despite the neighborhood she lived in being in a decline. The steel industry wasn't booming as usual, Trottingham competitors gave her father a run for his money. :In her adolescence, she began going to the forge and helping in any way she could. Given her aptitude to learning quickly, she soon began to work. Adulthood :Upon coming of age, Zippy decided to stay home and help her father and mother. Not much happened. She progressed in her forge work, began on her own projects at home, and looked to joining the weather team. 'Personality' :Zippy is a reserved mare, small and skinny. She appears to be a shy mare, but she is quite the opposite. When excited, she's loud. When angered, she has a fit. It's all a matter of control with her. When alone, she's normally calm and quiet. She'll hum, cook, or just read a nice book. When around other ponies, she's friendly, outgoing, and an all around nice pony. Especially now that she's new to Ponyville, as she wants to make as many friends as possible. :She never forgets a face. Once she knows you, she knows you. If you're a friend, you're a friend until the end, same applies if you're an enemy. She's not one for second chances. She has an ingrained sense of indebting herself. If you're kind to her, she'll make it a set goal to thank you in some way. 'Skills' :Her range of skills is not the largest, but each one is concentrated. When it comes to skills, Zippy prides herself on all three. Flying, numbers, and forge work. Each one she focuses on, knowing her strengths, and works to be the best at what she's good at. 'Flying' :Obviously her strong suit, being her special talent and all. Zippy is a skilled flier, agile and quick. Dodging and maneuvering are her most highlighted aspects. Back in Stalliongrad, she was a part of their weather team, the Steel Wings. 'Numbers' :Having had to work alongside her father at the forge, she learned not only metal working. She was also taught how to manage a budget, keep it, and profit off of it. Her father may have been a stubborn stallion, but he knew his stuff. 'Forge Work' :Zippy's favorite pastime. It's more of a hobby than a skill, but she considers it otherwise. At home, she has her own small forge set up. She'd spend hours working on small little trinkets, as well as casting some materials. This is what she did to earn money on the side. Sadly, when she moved to Ponyville, she was unable to bring her equipment. 'Family' 'Likes/Dislikes' Likes *Classical music (Especially Калинка) *Cabbage Soup (Щи) *Wrenches Dislikes *Greedy ponies *Loudness Player Notes To save time, you can read it all here -> User:TubaPony Category:OCs Category:Pegasi Category:Mares